A Twist in Time
by TaintedOriginality
Summary: Time is an interesting thing. Have you ever thought about it? It can't go back but simply go forward. The past is gone and the future is yet to be discovered. Don't you find it strange that it set up so that you won't be able to change what has been done but simply learn from it? Hermione will discover what time is in a way she never expected. AU. Rated K - T
1. Prologue

Prologue

Time is an interesting thing. Have you ever thought about it? It can't go back but simply go forward. The past is gone and the future hasn't been discovered. Don't you find it strange that it set up so that you aren't able to change what you have done but simply learn from it? The present is just that a gift. Something life has given you to enjoy, but the thing is you can't exchange it if you don't like it. You take what is given to you and make the most of it. The future, it's unpredictable, everything you do can affect it and it isn't set in stone. I tell you again, Time is interesting. Time is something you shouldn't meddle with, but wouldn't it be great if you got a second chance to, to go back in time and change your life even if it's just a little, make life better for people around you. But the question is would you be able to go back, to the time you left? Would it be worth it? Will you disappear from the time you left or would there be two of you around? The questions are endless and one girl will find and answer to them all.

* * *

A/N: This is my first story. It's been done over and over again, I understand but I enjoy writing about this pairing so let me know what you think. Future chapters will be long. Anyway read and I hope it interests you!

-TaintedOriginality


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

It was an extremely cold day and the temperature seemed to drop every hour. Snow fell down heavy and hard forming icicles on the windows. The warm fire within the house was barely keeping them warm. Hermione brought down several blankets and handed them out. She curled up next to the window and pulled out a book she had previously been reading from where she left it under a pillow. It was on her favorite topic, time travel. The time slipped past her and before she knew it, it was around 10:00, everyone had already gone to sleep not wanting to bother the beloved bookworm. Hermione glanced at the clock a couple of times not wanting to stay up any later than she already has but still wanting to read just a bit more of her book.

She flipped the age of the book to show that the rest of it had been cut out from in the middle and in that part of the book was a small jewelry box. She took the box out and tossed aside the now ruined book. She examined the box, rotating it in her hands. The engravings were similar to ancient runes but none that she recognized. She opened the small box and the little hourglass shaped ring inside it glistened even though the house was nearly pitch black except for the lamp that was left on for her. She twirled the ring around her fingers, to find that the hourglass twisted. She put it on her ring finger and shut the box leaving it where she had previously been. Hermione climbed the stair skipping the creaky ones and made her way to Ginny's room in which she slept. She made the short way toward the bed and climbed in under the covers falling into a well awaited sleep.

Hermione awoke at around midday, due to the constant shouting of the four younger Weasley children.

"Bloody Hell, 'Mione, you sure are a heavy sleeper" Ron, the second youngest Weasley commented.

Hermione simply grunted and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the five people around her. They smiled at her sheepishly, all except George who stared at the ring on her finger. He found it quite interesting but didn't get a chance to study it further, since they were being shoved out by Hermione so she could change. Hermione showered quickly and changed into something comfortable. She walked out of the room twisting the hourglass absentmindedly. She walked into the kitchen offering her help to Mrs. Weasley who declined the offer. With nothing to do Hermione went into the living room and sat by the window watching everyone else play outside in the cold snow which was plentiful after last night's blizzard. She picked up the box and examined it again since the light was better. The runes still didn't look unrecognizable and she gave up after a while.

After lunch Hermione stopped Bill to have him look at the runes on the box. He studied them but didn't seem to recognize them either.

"Mind if I keep this for the night, so I can study it closer?" he said. Hermione nodded and handed him the ring as well.

"It came with the box, well anyway thank you Bill and take your time" she said getting up and walking away shrugging her coat on. She opened the door to a cool breeze and walked out to do some last-minute shopping. She dragged Harry and Ron along as well knowing well that they hadn't gotten everything either. They separated as soon as they entered Diagon Ally and promised to meet back up in a couple of hours. As soon as they had left, Hermione felt something off. She shrugged the feeling of and got to shopping.

That night Hermione didn't return to the burrow. Harry and Ron got back ready to scold the witch but found she wasn't there.

"Mum, didn't Hermione come home?" Ron asked setting down the gifts he still needed to wrap.

"No, dear. I thought she left with the two of you" Molly Weasley replied starting to worry.

Harry was just about to say something but didn't get the chance because Bill had barged in and interrupted.

"I figured it out Herm- Where's Hermione" Bill asked setting down the box.

The ring within the box glowed a bright blue and the hourglass spun. No one noticed the soft blue light the box was giving off from within except George who was standing at the stairs staring curiously at the box. The rest of the night they spent looking for the witch but soon they gave up hoping that'd she was okay where ever she was and that'd she'd return soon. Bill went to bed forgetting about the box, but someone who didn't forget was George. He snuck down and took the box with him to his rooms where he informed his brother on what he had seen. Fred studied the box and opened it to reveal the ring.

"Hermione was wearing this ring" George said studying it closely.

"What could have happened to Hermione?" Fred asked setting the box on the bedside table.

George shrugged and set the ring next to the box. They both crawled into their beds and went to sleep and unlike everyone else, the twins and Bill weren't going to forget that night's events. Their dreams were all the same. A brown-haired girl walking through a long tunnel, one side of the wall lined with pictures, familiar pictures. The other wall was lined with blank picture paper. None of the three understood it, it was a message that they knew, but what it meant wasn't clear. How much trouble a small little box and ring had caused, a very important little box and ring. Something that had been hidden from the world for a very good reason. Hidden within a book that relates to it, very clever indeed. Hidden only to reveal itself to someone who had needed a second opportunity. Interesting indeed.

* * *

A/N: Chapter One is up. Yay! Okay, since school takes a lot, I will be be updating as much as I can on weekends. This week is a 4 day weekend so expect a couple more chapters. Please let me know what you think and I hope it isn't very predictable. Well I hope you enjoyed and stick around for the next update.

Tainted Originality


	3. Chapter Two

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that is associated with Harry Potter except the plot and the magic box at the beginning and I'm pretty sure I might not even own that. I can only play around in the wonderful world of magic created by the wonderful J.k. Rowling._**

* * *

Chapter Two

Hermione walked aimlessly around Diagon Alley looking for Harry and Ron. After she had met the creepy lady, all she wanted to do was get back to the burrow, but it was proving a challenge. She couldn't find the guys and she could find her way back to the meeting place. Everything looked different, but Hermione failed to notice this, just like she failed to notice the lack of snow on the ground and the lack of Christmas decorations. A head of untamed black hair caught her eye in the distance and she couldn't have been happier. She called towards who she believed her best friend.

"Harry!" she called walking fast towards the moving young man.

"Harry!" she tried again but still nothing.

"Harry James Potter! Can't you hear me?" she tried once again and this time he turned around when she mentions the name 'James Potter'.

Hermione sighed and ran towards the young man throwing her arms around him. He looked taken aback and awkwardly patted the strange girls back.

"Oh Harry you won't believe what I've been through today" she said pulling away and looking into the strangers eyes.

She backed away observing him closer realizing that he is taller and there was a difference in eye color. He continued to look at her very amused, he was about to tell her that he wasn't Harry, but she didn't give him a chance she began to speak again.

"What happen to your eyes? Why are they hazel?" she asked curiously, "Actually never mind that, we have to get back to burrow. Tomorrow's Christmas and I can't find Ron anywhere!"

"Can you let me speak, please? First I'm not Harry, whoever he might be. Second my eyes have always been Hazel. Third who's Ron, and fourth tomorrow is the 1st of September and I have to get home to pack for Hogwarts" he said slowly hoping she'll catch on soon.

Hermione stared at him unable to process what he just told her. It was surely a joke, and she didn't find it funny at all. It wasn't until Hermione looked at the ground that she noticed the white snow missing. Bewildered she looked around noticed that the decorations had gone as well. She turned back to speak to the guy who she now knew was not Harry, but he was walking away.

* * *

Hermione paced the room she had gotten at the Leaky Cauldron. Nothing made sense to her and if it was a joke, those in on it would be hexed into oblivion courtesy of herself. She Christmas presents she had gotten lay on the bed forgotten. She continued to pace until she thought something. He had said tomorrow was the first of September. The day everyone boards the Hogwarts express. She could go to Hogwarts and get answers from Professor Dumbledore. He'd know what was going on, he always did. Hermione planned on getting up extra early so she'd be able to get some basic supplies and some clothing. After making sure she knew what'd she do, Hermione fell asleep forgetting the presents completely. While Hermione slept the presents she had bought either disappeared altogether or changed into an older version. This was due to the fact that such items had not been around or even existed in the time she got thrown into but she didn't know this, well not yet at least.

Hermione awoke at the promised time of 7:30am, she was surprised to find how many people were out at this hour getting some last-minute things in before heading out to Hogwarts later that day. She bought a couple of books for light reading, some quills and parchment, a cauldron and scale and that's about it plus some clothing and fabric. She even bought an owl that looked like Hedwig. She finished at around 8: 45 leaving her plenty of time to get everything into her small purse which she had put an extendable charm on so she could hide the presents so they wouldn't pester her on what she got them. Remembering the reason of the extendable charm Hermione grabbed the discarded bag from the floor what it ended up last night. She took out the contents to find a great load were gone and that the models she had remembered to being the newer ones were now older.

"That's odd, I could have sworn-," she wasn't able to complete her thought for the knocking on the door distracted her. She opened the door to Tom who handed her a letter. It was the all too familiar parchment of Hogwarts. She examined it, taking in the seal and familiar feeling of the parchment. She opened the letter which read:

_Dear Miss. Hermione Granger_

_We're pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has come to attention that you will be starting with us your seventh year. This is rare but all in all we are looking forward to meeting you tonight._

_This is short notice and we understand that you will not be able to gather your supplies at such a late notice we are sorry to inform that you will have to wait until your first Hogsmeade visit but we are sure you could handle sharing until then._

_One last thing, you are to meet with the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and myself before your classes on the 2nd._

_Again, I apologize for the late notice and we expect you owl no later than midday._

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Professor McGonagall_

Hermione sighed in relief this made getting to Hogwarts much easier. She could get a ticket once she got there explaining the late note. What had her worried was explaining to Dumbledore her situation since she wasn't even sure herself. Hermione placed the rest of her things within her bag and checked the time again. It has now 9:00. She rushed to take a quick shower, send her owl, and have a small breakfast before taking the Knight Bus to Kings Cross Station. It was 10:00 when she arrived at the platform, she walked through and when she did she felt something in her pocket. She reached into it and found a ticket, which made things easier. Hermione boarded the train and sat in and empty compartment hoping she could sit by herself to think things over.

To her luck, she didn't get to sit by herself. The same young man she met at Diagon Alley along with 3 other lads joined her.

"Well, it's nice to see you again" the hazel eye's boy she met yesterday said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I thought you were someone else, obviously." She explained looking a bit awkward.

She stuck out her hand and introduced herself to the four. They shook her hand, all except the one with longer black hair and very stunning eyes, he made a show of kissing her knuckles. They all introduced themselves and Hermione's situation had gotten even more complex. Before her sat James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. She tried to relax but it wasn't working and they knew something was up.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Sirius asked looking at the girl he just met. She was looking very nervous, more than Sirius or any of the others had ever seen.

She only nodded, and that was probably the biggest lie she had ever told, well not exactly, but still. The rest of the ride she tried to make conversation and more lies rolled out as they asked why they had never seen her before. She couldn't have been happier then when James left for Head Boy duties, or when they finally arrived and she was able to get away.

"Firs' Years an' Miss 'Ermione Granger O'er 'Ere" The gruff voice of Hagrid made Hermione happy. A familiar face, Finally!

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 yay! Please review I need to know how I'm doing. You don't have to but it's be appreciated. Well I hope you enjoy it and Im sorry it's a bit sucky. I wrote it off the top of my mind and I kept changing things. Well again thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic. Oh I did forget my disclaimers in the last chapter. I apologize but from now on they will be at the beginning of every chapter, I promise.

TaintedOriginality


	4. Chapter Three

I would like to thank my lovely reviewers and I am very sorry that I did not update last weekend, since I was very busy. I promise you a couple of updates this weekend starting with this one. Now If we shall, let's get to the disclaimer and then on to the story.

TaintedOriginality

**_Disclaimer: Is there a way I could, possibly own Harry Potter, for just a bit maybe? No okay, well folks I do NOT own this fabulous world and as much as I complain and throw a tantrum no one will hand it over to me. Eh It's okay you wouldn't want me to handle Harry Potter. I'd go a change so many deaths ^.^, but I love the books just how they are so it's cool, I'm okay._**

* * *

Chapter Three

Bill woke up early to see if Hermione had come back in the middle of the night. Mrs. Weasley was already up making breakfast when Bill came down.

"Morning Mum, has Hermione come back?" Bill asked taking a seat at the table.

"Who, dear?I don't know a Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said looking at her son curiously.

"That's not funny mum," the twins had walked into the kitchen minutes after Bill.

"I don't know what you're talking about, now why don't you boys help me."

The three young men helped their mother as they thought about the young brown-haired witch. The rest of the family came down and Bill tried again this time directing the question to Ginny who had shared her room with the witch in question.

"Ginny, did Hermione come back last night?"

"Bill, I told you, we don't know anyone with the name Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said answering for Ginny as she placed the Santa-shaped pancakes in the middle of the table.

"Is this a joke? It's not funny, mum. Has Hermione come back or not?" George asked getting frustrated.

The young witch held a special place in both his and Fred's heart and everyone pretending she didn't exist was making him angry.

"There is no one with that name George!, now if you three are done with this foolishness, I say we get to opening presents, it is Christmas after all" Mrs. Weasley said clearly getting tired of this game her sons were playing.

The subject was dropped and they all moved into the living room to open presents. Fred noticed presents disappearing. Thinking quickly he dove for a red box that was fading. Once his hand made contact it stopped fading and regained color. George and Bill noticed this but said nothing as everyone else stared curiously at Fred. He simply shrugged and stuffed the box into hi pocket, out of side. He sat in his favorite chair that was large enough for both himself and George to fit into comfortably. Bill sat on the floor in front of the twins and everyone else situated themselves in their favorite places. Ginny went first opening very present she received slowly. Harry and Ron were next. They dug into their presents receiving just what they wanted. The twins and Bill were hoping someone would announce present from Hermione, or that the young witch would show up herself, but much to their dismay neither occurred.

After they had all finished, the twins and Bill went up to the drawing room and sat in a circle. Fred pulled out the red box.

"Who's it from? Who's it for?" Bill asked eyeing the neatly wrapped box in his brother's hands.

Fred read the tag on the box aloud, "To: the Twins. From: Hermione"

"Open it!" Bill urged and the twins didn't have to think twice, they tore off the wrapping paper and dug into the box. They pull out two leather bound journals, a box of 12 really expensive and elegant quills and a single letter.

"Open the letter, George" Fred said as he examined the journal with an F imprinted into the leather.

George opened the letter and read it aloud to his brothers.

_Dear Forge and Gred,_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU PRANKING MACHINES!_

_Well, since it's your last semester at Hogwarts I decided to give you something that will let us keep intouch. _

_I can predict that at the moment one of you is reading this and the other is looking at the journals. _

_Well i should get to the point, those journals are of my own creation and they are like muggle telephones, only they are journals. _

_How these journals work is, you must write the name of the person you wish to write to and then write "talk" once their name is highlighted. Now you will be able to write to this person and they back to you._

_Try this now, so you see what I mean. _

"Try it Fred" George said.

Fred wrote George and then wrote talk once his name was highlighted. As Fred finished writing talk the other journal let out a ring. It continued to ring for a while , then it stopped.

"Keep, reading maybe it'll explain the ringing." Bill suggested.

_Well since you are reading this you either tried it, or skipped ahead._

_Anyway, the journal you are writing to will ring. You may change the sound it makes, but I'll explain that later._

_So now that you know how to 'call' someone,you need to know how to answer and end the conversation._

_To answer it's simple, open to a page the glowing page in your journal and circle the option that says ' answer ' if you wish to decline than circle 'decline'. To end it is even simpler, You only have to write 'end' and circle it. That's it once, some one ends it then both side of the conversation stop. _

_See simple. Every conversation will be saved unless you want to erase it, to do so just write 'delete' and circle it at the end of the conversation you want to delete._

_You can also delete a single message by writing 'delete' ate the end of the message and circling it._

_Why I decided to gift you with these journals it that they are a prototype. I have successfully made 5. I have one myself, you each have one, I have given one to Neville and Luna as well._

_You two are graduating and I want to get to know you better but, it'd be hard if I don't see you often. _

_I hope you like them and tell me if anything needs adjusting or anything. _

_Yes these work from wherever you maybe so write to me sometime. _

_MERRY CHRISTMAS, _

_Hermione_

_P.S There's a little manual type thing at the bottom of the box this will let you know additional information on the journals. Oh and I had your first intial imprinted into the Journal that belongs to you._

_P.P.S DO NOT BREAK OR LOSE THOSE QUILLS! THEY WERE EXPENSIVE. Knowing you guys I put charm on them and now you can't lose them or break them ._

_P.P.P.S The journal is also charmed to never run out of pages! _

The ringing started up again and George reached over to pick up the slightly glowing journal, he opened to the glowing page and saw Fred's name and then the options below it. He circled the answer option and Fred was going on and on about how cool the journals were. George laughed and took a quill out of the box writing back to Fred.

"Do you guys think Luna and Neville got the journals." Bill asked after a while of thinking.

"I don't know, I doubt it, but it won't hurt to check" George said ending the conversation with Fred.

George wrote Neville's name and Fred tried Luna, to both of their shock they answered. This ignited a whole new hope in the twin's and Bill that they will figure out where Hermione had gone to.

* * *

Now my best but I liked writing it. So I hope you enjoy and once again thank you to my reviewers, everyone who has favorited and followed this story. I am working on the next chapter right now and I really hope I have it up by tonight. Oh and keep in mind I am unbetad so excuse the mistakes. If they are really bad let me know and I will look into finding a beta

Review and let me know what you think.

-TaintedOriginality


End file.
